


living la dolce vita

by emojongin (virgorani)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Summer Vacation, au where all they want to do is make smoothies and have fun, froot by marina and the diamonds, its rly stupid, lapslock, sehun is me, unedited sorry :p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgorani/pseuds/emojongin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sehun - sad yet rad highschooler<br/>yixing - holds hands w/ sehun sometimes when they go grocery shopping<br/>summer au where they like to buy fruits and contemplate life and hug each other v tightly + it’s rly hot but nights are fun (in a pg way im just an infant). socal neighbors, sehun’s rich parents are on vacation, looking at the night sky 24/7, yixing loves to give sehun cheek kisses and rubs their noses together. they dance together and tickle each other’s feet. sehun comes home from the grocery store one day in anticipation for their smoothie-making session later in the evening when yixing comes home from dance practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	living la dolce vita

sehun walks into the melting heat of a summer afternoon after being encased in the air-conditioned freeze of the nearby grocery store for the past hour. he shivers, his body growing to settle for the sudden change in temperature. it’s 5:17 pm, and yixing promised that he would pick sehun up for their regular smoothie-making session at the latter’s house. sehun calmly sits down on the curb and looks through his recent purchase of fruits and vanilla ice cream, waiting for his dear friend to arrive. he contemplates just walking home, seeing that his neighborhood is only a couple of blocks down from here, but he’d rather wait than bother him with a change of plans, so sehun stays where he is. after exactly 11 minutes of waiting with no text messages from yixing (sehun is a constant phone-checker), a familiar-looking car pulls up with the driver’s window rolled down. sehun gets in. he notices the car’s audio system playing one of the many albums yixing owns.

_living la dolce vita, life couldn’t get much sweeter  
don’t you give me a reason that it’s not the right season_

the tune is catchy, and sehun knows that it’ll be playing in the back of his mind for the rest of the evening. yixing, humming along, looks over at him and asks if he’s all ready to go, his caring nature coming through. sehun simply nods, much too excited for some quality smoothie time with his friend. his parents haven’t been home for the past week, and they aren’t coming back until near the end of summer vacation, leaving their large house empty for much of his break. sehun uses this newfound independence as an excuse to constantly invite yixing over, though he knows his friend doesn’t mind. in fact, yixing never seemed to mind whenever sehun wanted to hang out, as odd as his antics can be. even during that time in freshman year when sehun urged yixing over to watch a crime documentary marathon on his flat-screen tv. even afterwards when sehun was scared that there was a crazed psychopath out there, looking for him. yixing didn’t even mind when his younger friend made him spend the night in fear of whatever he imagined was outside his window. yixing never complained, and that’s what sehun liked about him the most. he appreciates that the two of them were on that level of spiritual connection, or at least he thinks that’s what it’s called. he finds himself smiling, wrapped up in these reminiscent thoughts as they pull up to his driveway and the so-called butterflies in his stomach begin to flutter. he suddenly notices the chill of the ice cream container through his tank top and pulls the plastic bag away from his abdomen, leaving behind condensation marks. the two walk up the steep driveway as the sun sets behind them, a long-awaited breeze now drifting through the air. sehun unlocks his door and lets yixing in before him. they discuss their favorite smoothie flavors as they remove their shoes and set down the grocery bag on the kitchen counter. wordlessly, the two work as a team, first washing the ripened fruits and preparing them for the blender. sehun spends a couple of minutes at his fridge collecting crushed ice while yixing cuts the strawberries for them to use. he watches as yixing carefully slices each one, neatly and perfectly. he begins to hear the song again.

_leave it too long I’ll go rot  
like an apple you forgot_

yixing is singing, he realizes and turns back around to see his own progress on the ice. he always loved to listen to yixing sing, seeing as he wasn’t much of a musician himself. he begins to admire his friend’s talent when yixing sets the knife down and suggests that they just eat the assortment of fruits they have washed. sehun checks the microwave clock and sees that they have spent the past hour just preparing the fruit. maybe he bought too much this time. he puts the ice back into the freezer and makes to sit with yixing and the berries in the living room. he brings the ice cream as well. the summer sky is already getting dark at 7:13 and sehun realizes how tired he is. yixing must be tired, too. they talk for a while and decide that the warm light of sehun’s living room isn’t the proper setting to eat. 

_birds and worms will come for me  
the cycle of life is complete_

sehun finds an old beach towel he used when he was 7 and spreads it down on the grass in his backyard. yixing brings the rest of the food. they finally find satisfaction in the scenery of the sky getting darker and the cool air flowing between them. at about 8:52 pm, they set the remainder of the ice cream and the bowls of fruit inside sehun’s refrigerator and go back outside to lay on the towel. yixing puts his arm around sehun when he shivers and shows him where all of the constellations he knows are with the other. sehun relaxes into yixing’s embrace and tries to inch closer because everything about yixing is warm. his hands are warm, his actions are warm, and his lips are warm when they press up to sehun’s cheek.

_i’m your carnal flower, i’m your bloody rose  
pick my petals off and make my heart explode_

sehun finds himself blushing red. red like the strawberries they just ate. red like how they stained yixing’s lips. sehun thinks he might scream because now yixing has both arms around him, hugging him. he doesn’t stop hugging him until sehun looks up and says that they should go inside now. he isn’t feeling cold anymore. in fact, his heart is racing so fast and his cheek is burning where yixing kissed him so now sehun thinks that if they go inside, maybe he’ll feel this melt off of him. he quickly picks up the towel, flustered, while yixing calmly watches. they sit together on the couch with the towel that yixing wrapped around themselves, and sehun doesn’t think that it’s ever felt this soft before. he picks up the remote and turns on the television to whatever channel is on. he doesn’t care. he just wants to distract himself from whatever yixing is making him feel. sehun starts to think. he thinks that yixing likes him. he thinks that he likes yixing, but he isn’t sure. he wants to know how the elder stays so calm. sehun looks over at him to see that his eyes are on the screen, but he doesn’t seem to be paying attention. he senses sehun’s stare and turns to look at him, smiling. he holds sehun’s hand and tells him how cute he looks. sehun really wants to tell him how confused he is. but now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t really mind all of this. he could even say that this makes him feel more comfortable around his friend. he likes how close they are, and the way it wakes up the butterflies infesting his gut. he closes his eyes when yixing bends down to rub their noses together. sehun smiles and thinks that he really doesn’t mind. 

_i’m your deadly nightshade, i’m your cherry tree  
you’re my one true love, i’m your destiny_

it’s 9:34 in the morning and sehun feels an odd tingling sensation on the back of his feet. he sits up and there’s yixing, wiggling his toes to try and wake sehun up, he explains. they both laugh and discuss their plans for the day. sehun tells him that he wants to make the smoothies for real this time. yixing drives them both to the grocery store. the song is playing again. sehun likes it, but it’s better when yixing is singing. they walk into the cool air of the store and sehun reaches over to hold yixing’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic! sorry it sucks but i would love to hear some constructive criticism in the comments. :)


End file.
